Aurora
by Cheri de Poisson Impressionnan
Summary: Minerva was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. She had been expecting a prank or some sort of petty note - not a full fledged apology from her mother.


I tried to emulate Eoin's writing, and failed miserably. The result is another diversion from my writing project, which I shall post here in the hope of it having major CC. I'm a Minerva fan (Hides from angry A/H fans), so this story will be told in a nice light of Minerva with possible ICness. Let Frond be with you ~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Minerva Paradizo was rushing through her room, trying to organize the place even more than it was. It can be said that over time she developed Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, resulting from losing someone very important to her, though she had only known him a short time

What can also be said is that this specific person is that he was arriving from a self piloted private jet from Dublin, Ireland in approximately three hours.

She hadn't seen him in three years, so naturally she was a tad excited. Minerva began to pace the room in order to get rid of her anxiety. As she was pacing however, she casually bumped into her burgundy desk, causing the drawers to slide open.

"Dolor!" she cursed, for she portrayed the attributes of a genius even when she was in pain.

Minerva rubbed her abdomen, a pink fissure now appearing on the spot. Her eyes glanced around to see if there might be any antiseptic lying around in her unused desk by chance. She peered inside, and noticed a yellow envelope that had definitely not been inside beforehand.

It wasn't opened and was entitled to her, but Minerva had suspicions that it was a trap. For instance, it was written in a style similar to her mother's - she hadn't spoken to the woman in almost four years. If Penny wanted to contact her; why now? It wasn't in her mother's nature to talk to people in her 'past'.

After ensuring that the letter did not have some deadly substance attributed to it, she exhaled deeply and gently opened the flap, making sure that the glue was still partially intact.

_To Minerva  
_

_You were always sleeping beauty as you slept, darling._

_A princess, loved by all and coveted by outside forces. I know you must hate me, or more likely, forget you ever knew me. __But, I want you to know that no matter what, I love you darling. I love you, and I love that you hate me, and I want you to know that you have every reason to hate me._

_Oh, how excited I was when you were growing inside of me! I wanted my little princess, one who would be patient and kind. She would be good and sweet, and we'd be the best of friends.__ On this thought, I was determined to forget the morning sickness, forget the cravings, mood swings, and my imperfections as a person.  
_

_I was naive and foolish; I didn't realize how selfish it was to think my child was to be exactly as I wanted._

_Minerva, your father gave you your first name. I, rather foolishly now that I think of it, wanted you to be named Aurora at first. _

_That names a tad silly on introspect, n'est-ce pas? You're much like Minerva herself - smart, pretty as well as being your father's child through and through. Aurora; lady of the dawn, she waited for the prince to take her and once he did, they had the perfectest of life. If anything, I'm Aurora and you're Athena, the dawn and owl. _

_As I've said before, are you really my daughter? You look like me, yet I know that you're as pretty as you are smart._

_Sometimes I laugh, because I've only been to a few of your extracurricular activities. Among those, I remember attending a chess tournament - one of the few games I know how to play. If life were a chess game, as the cliche plot goes, you would be the Queen - able to go in any place except angles. I myself, am the rook, only able to go straight in any one direction at a place.  
_

_ I suppose that if the pieces within themselves were sentient, the Queen would be able to knock whatever she pleases over. But what happens when you're the rook, and you fall between the checker squares of life? Do you get up, or beg the Queen not to hit you once again?_

_I have not been ignorant of your struggles._

_I have seen every time your eyes dimmed when you saw me with Raoul._

_I have seen your lips quiver at the site of Nosferatu, even if you like to pretend you're fearless._

_I have seen stress that doesn't belong on an eleven year olds face._

_And how you've suffered, ma belle. _

_Il f__aut souffrir pour être belle,"beauty does not come without suffering". This phrase comes to us all, and what great hardships have we, the beautiful ones, endured. If we acknowledge our physical appearance, we are arrogant, if we do not, we hurt ourselves._

_My darling, you've known all your life that I'm not a fraction as smart as you are. I could never get pass Basic Geometry - something you mastered in third grade. I've always been a sully emotional thing, while you have been apathetic towards the world your entire life. _

_I sometimes ponder of whether or not I was right - is it the best decision to leave off with Raoul? Will Minerva be tramautized by this change?  
_

_You know this and I know this - you neither need nor want me, I was never your source of comfort. I could never make you happy and the more distance we have the more I know you can be the level headed genius that you are. I can only regret with a questionable heart that I still live in France; I presume that I am causing you great discomfort. I promise this will be the last you see of me my love, and with that this is our farewell._

_Love, Penny_

Minerva was, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted. She had been expecting a prank or some sort of petty note - not a full fledged apology from her mother.

She wasn't very upset at her mother leaving from what she could recollect - as aforementioned, Minerva and her mother were never really was a simple matter of never finding a concrete connection with her tall, statuesque mother that Minerva never relied on her. She was a survivor; never really needing anyone in her life to keep her afloat. She never expected her mother to be even remotely close to understanding her.

Most people, in fact, about ever person she'd ever met thought she was just another arrogant girl who didn't know her place in the world. She was either just another pretty face, or just another smart person. The only person who had ever come close to reading her was Artemis Fowl, who was go-

No, he was coming in a few hours. Minerva glanced at her watch, and to her delight, she was glad her calculations were wrong. He was set to arrive in just under an hour. Minerva tucked the letter inside the envelope, careful to make it as if she had never opened it, and tucked in inside her desk once more. She decided that after her meeting with Artemis, she would reread the letter and possibly even reply.

Mr. Theodore, the Paradizo's new security man, walked in. He made sure not to touch anything that may upset the young girl to the point of making her want to straighten it up. The security man stood by the door and stated, "Master Fowl is here, and waiting in the living room."

Minerva smiled at him- a token rarely given to a security personal. It seemed that every trace of anxiety was scewed from her memory - and even as she noted that the man had left a piece of wadded paper by his side, Minerva didn't feel the need to pick it up. And, Minerva thought as she went to greet her guest, I can attribute this all to my mother.


End file.
